Nixie: Witch of the Lakes and Magic
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Nixie is not your ordinary witch. She is the daughter of the Lady of the Lake and niece to the dangerous Queen Mab. Merlin is her older, adopted brother, but he helps her with strengthening her magic every step of the way. Will they truly be able to save all of humanity from Queen Mab's bidding.
1. Prologue: Tyranny King

**Disclaimer: Merlin (1998) does not belong to me. Rights go to Hallmark who made this production possible.**

 **Prologue**

Merlin is now very old and has been living among the world of men, no magic left to help guide him. He's had no one. Nixie was gone, for she had been the Lady of the Lake for some time, but the difference was that even though she did not age, she was not made out of water. It was sometime last month when he saw she hadn't aged at all. Now she had been married to Nicholas, made him young again after many years, but he began his story to the crowd.

"Once upon a time. . ." then Merlin stopped himself. "No, no, that's not the way to start. You'll think this is a fairy tale, and it isn't. It has elements of a fairy tale: Dragons, elves Griffins, fairies and so on, and it has magic. Now, in my day, magic was much more commonplace. Oh, well, all things change. The arrow of time points in one direction only. So... Where should I begin?"

 _With the terrible years of darkness, King Constant was the first Christian king of England…_

The king was going mad. And there was an attack coming by the tyrannical Vortigern.

"Kill all the prisoners. No mercy. No traitors. Let the whole world die... If I die," the king yelled.

The tyranny king came and had the king executed

 _Death came so easily then. And one tyrant smoothly passed the crown To another... Even worse._

Vortigern placed the crown on his head himself, with the others cheering him on as if he is some kind of savior to the throne.

 _Civil war tore the country apart. Then the Saxons came. Christian churches were destroyed and defiled. So were the sacred places of the old pagan religion…_

The woman, Ambrosia cries out, "Mab!" while she is at the Great Stonehenge

 _The followers of the old ways cried out in their agony. There was only one being who could save them... And she would come out of the land of magic…_

At a lake far away from where they were at, Queen Mab appears near the lake as lightning flashed on the ground. She called for her sister. The Lady of the Lake, pregnant as she was, came and walked to her sister, with her talking with echoes.

Mab looked at the hump in her stomach, but said nothing.

"I got your message, sister," the Lady said. Mab has a raspy voice, but this is due to that if she alked louder, than an entire mountain can go down.

"I've come to a great decision," Mab said.

"Oh... I don't like the sound of your voice when you say that, sister, Lady of the Lake said.

"I'm going to create a leader for the people, a powerful wizard who will save Britain, and bring the people back to us.

"And the old ways, it'll be too much for you, Mab," the Lady informed her sister. "It'll drain you of what power you still have."

"If I don't do it, we'll die. If people stop believing in us, we won't exist. The new religion has already pushed us to the brink. Soon we'll be forgotten."

"ll things change Sister. It's sad, but Heaven, hell and the world move on," the Lady said when she went up her face. It's fate."

"I won't accept it. I'll fight. Will you help me?"

"No. You forget I'm the lady of the lake. Now everything's flowing away from us, and I accept it," the Lady of the Lake said. "I'm sorry, my dear."

Then I'll do it myself," she snapped before going back to where she came from.

She went to join Frik, and called for him.

"Frik!" she shouted for him, and the imp followed her. "You heard that, Frik?"

Frik answered, "Yes, but I'm afraid, madam, that your sister is rather, shall we say Indecisive when it comes to making decisions. She never really gives you the backing you deserve. We're on our own."

"We'd better get started," Mab said as she went to where she would spy on other people.

"Well, don't you think you should at least," Frik suggested. "Wait a couple of days to build up your strength?"

"No time," Mab said. "Our world is dying." One second, she had the power to show a young man. "He's magnificent! Now, I have to give him life.

"It's a beautiful boy," Ambrosia said, holding the baby.

"Please look after my baby. I beg you. I beg you," Elissa begged.

"It's all right, my dear," Ambrosia said.

"Swear it. I'm dying," the mother said, as she cried.

"I swear. I'll take care of your child," Ambrosia swore. She turned around and saw the Queen Mab with her imp next to her.

"Let me see the child," Mab told the former witch. Ambrosia held him rather reluctant, but gave him to her anyways.

"I name this child "Merlin," the Queen said.

"While you're making gestures, save the mother- she's dying," Ambrosia begged.

"No, she's not. She's dead," Mab said.

"Sleep easy, child. May angels fly thee home," Ambrosia said as she covered the recently deceased Elissa. "What's your excuse? Why didn't you save her?"

"She'd served her purpose," Mab said coldly

"Served her purpose"?" Ambrosia mocked. "You are so cold. If I were to punch you in the heart I'd break my fist. And to think I used to serve you... In the old ways."

Mab then grew angry and put Merlin in Frik's arms.

"Then you changed. You became a Christian. Who told you that, hmm?" the Queen said, mocking her servant at the same time "Uh, uh... That snooping Smiling blatherskite…"

"I follow my own heart," Ambrosia answered coldly. "That's religion enough for me."

"Why do you allow her to talk to you like that, madam?" Frik asked her.

"Because she needs me, idiot. Why do I need you, Ambrosia?" Mab asked.

Ambrosia took the baby back. "To take care of this child."

" _I_ can take care of him," Queen Mab said.

"Tricks," Ambrosia scoffed as the cradle was done.

"You need more than tricks to bring up a child," Ambrosia said as she looked at Merlin. "You need patience, understanding, love...Most of all, you need love. You used to have that once. No more. So... What have you decided?"

Mab was feeling in an alright mood, so she said, "The child stays with you, but remember, he's only half human. He belongs to me. He's my son. I will send for him when the time is right."

The Queen disappeared out of sight, out of mind.

 _Ambrosia was like a tiger protecting me. She was the bravest, kindest person I ever knew. I called her auntie a But she was really a mother to me. There is still more you must know. Another human, half-magic girl, Nixie was born._

Her mother looked at her before sending it off to her father.

"You will take care of her won't you?" the Lady of the Lake asked Will.

"With my life. Goodbye Viviane"

"Goodbye, Wilhelm," the Lady Viviene said before disappearing into the water, but not before looking at her daughter one last time.

 _When I was twelve years old, I saw her._

Twelve year old Merlin was walking through the woods until he saw a young girl, who shyly stares at him.

 _Nixie was her name. She was a very lonely soul. No father to shelter her. No mother to comfort her. She was always asking for help…but she would not know who her mother was…_

Nixie is a young girl about a seven year old girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Where are you from, Nixie?" Merlin asked her.

"I come from the lake, that's where," Nixie answered. "My father and I lived at the lake. He never told me who my mother was. Never had, never would have, Mr. Merlin."

"Where else do you have family to live with?

"I have nowhere _to go_."

"Well, the woods a re no place for a girl like you," Ambrosia said, giving her water. "Welcome to the family Nixie."

"Y—y—you mean it?" Nixie asked.

"Aye, I do," Ambrosia said smiling at the girl.


	2. Chapter 1: Nixie, A Sister to Me

**Chapter 1**

 **Nixie, a Sister to Me**

 _Nixie was like a sister to me. A younger sister. She was only young by six years from me._

Nixie hid behind a tree and waits for Merlin to come by. She says "boo" and scares him. Together they started laughing. They weren't going to be alone any more.

 _Nixie is always in my heart, and I would always protect her. Have you noticed when you're miserable Time seems to slow to a crawl? On the other hand, when you're happy... My childhood must have been very, very happy, for it was over In a flash._

Around four years later, ten year old Nixie sat where Merlin was. Then, a girl's face became regularly and he got up in a nervous fashion. Nixie stared at her.

 _Great_ , Nixie thought, _another_ _rich heiress brat_.

Please, excuse their rudeness," the young woman said, referring to the girls who were laughing. "We're traveling to Lord Lambert's castle and we've lost our way."

Merlin answered, "It's about a mile. Take the right fork But don't try any shortcuts. It's dangerous, and you can get lost."

"Thank you, sir. What can we offer you as a reward?" the girl asked.

Merlin answered, "A kiss."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" one of the girls said. "This is the Lady Nimue. Lord Ardente's daughter."

"She asked me what I wanted and I told the truth," Merlin said.

"And I think it's a fair price," Nimue said and they kissed each other on the lips. Nixie opened her mouth wide open.

"My name's Merlin," Merlin whispered.

"Mine's Nimue..." she said, then placated with, "And I think you're a very rude young man."

"I'll never Forget you, Nimue. We'll meet again. I can see it."

"I don't think so, master Merlin," Nimue said as she led her party away.

"Why did you kiss her?" Nixie asked suspiciously.

"She was beautiful, Nix," Merlin answered and put his hands on his head.

Ich, young love," Nixie sighed as she laid down on the floor.

 _I'd warned Nimue not to leave the path, but she was very headstrong, even then. Well, I suppose all young people are. She went off on her own._

Nixie was busy working on the road when she ehard a woman screaming. She appeared over the bushes and saw Nimue was inside quicksand. She dropped the woodsticks and ran to Merlin

"MERLIN!" She screamed. He looked at her. "It's nimue

Nixie led Merlin back out to the place where Nimue was sinking.

"Nimue..." Merlin said when he saw her and Nimue saw him with a young girl, too younbg to date him.

"Merlin..." She shouted. "Help me. Help me."

"Don't struggle. You'll only sink deeper. Stay calm," Merlin said. "Nixie?"

Nix held out the branch. He held out a branch for Lady Nimue.

"Take hold of the branch," Merlin said.

Nimue begged, "I can't reach."

After all these years, I still remember how it was. I felt the power in me."

"Grow. Grow. Grow! Grow! Grow now!" Merlin said and the branch grew. Nixie's eyes grew wide, but she knew one thing: it was magic, just like she makes water mold itself. Nixie was doing the magic for years with water, even one without water.

"Keep hold. That's it," Merlin said as Nimue grabbed on it. "You're safe now. I told you we'd meet again."

Nimue asked, "How did you do that... With the branch?"

"I don't know," Merlin answered.

"Well, whatever it was You saved my life. You deserve another kiss," Nimue said as she and Merlin kissed again on the lips.

"And what's your name?" Nimue asked, remembering seeing her call for Merlin.

"Nixie, My Lady," Nixie answered shyly. "I'm Merlin's sister.

Nimue smiled and said, "Thank you Nixie, for tyour help."

Nimue went over and hugged Nixie. Nixie was surprised at this but she hugged back.

 _And after that, Nixie realised that not all high class people were not all terrbile_

Auntie a! I've seen her- The most beautiful girl in the world... The only girl I'll ever love, I know it- And she loves me and we'll love each other always and...

What are you babbling about? You're dripping wet. Take your clothes off.

I'm a hero, too. I saved her.

Oh, yes?

Now, you saved who, from what, hmm?

Nimue. Nimue- she's the daughter of some Lord. She fell into a mud hole and I saved her.

That's very brave of you, my dear.

Well, the extraordinary thing was how I saved her. I had this branch and somehow I made it grow. I know it sounds impossible But I said, "grow, grow," and I-it grew." He looked at his aunt and saw her sitting down, "What's the matter, auntie a? Tell me what's the matter."

" It's the moment I've been dreading... All these years. It's time for you to leave."

"Leave?" Nixie said dreadfully.

"I don't understand," Merlin said.

"You were created by Queen Mab," Ambrosia said.

"You have no mortal father. There's magic at work here... And now she wants you to join her. I won't. You have no choice, my dear. You can't fight it... Not yet.

"He's talking to me. He says I have to go with him," Merlin said, looking out at the window.

"This will keep you warm..." Ambrosia said as she put a blanket on him. "On cold nights."

"Auntie A," Merlin said as he hugged her.

"Now, now, now, keep your chin up. Magic has no power over the human heart. I love you, auntie a. Go. And you can tell her royal high and mighty Queen Mab, that magic or no magic If she harms you in any way, I'll have Her guts for my boot laces."

"Auntie-" Nixie said, and sought comfort from her adopted mother. Ambrosia hugged the girl before Nixie went to meet Merlin. "MERLIN!"

She came next to him as he looked at her.

"I'll always love you Nixie. You have always been a sister to me," Merlin said as he put her cheek. "And you're still my sister, no matter what.

She was crying until she hugged Merlin anyway. Nixie watched as Merlin disappeared into the mist and she went back home.

 _Nixie could ot sleep for days, but she still had to watch over our auntie for the perieod of time._


	3. Chapter 2: Lonliness

**Chapter 2**

 **Loneliness**

 _It was very strange... And yet it wasn't. Half of me felt all this was the most natural thing in the world._

"I suppose I'm to get into the boat," Merlin said when the horse stopped near a lake. Merlin got on it.

 _That feeling inside was growing stronger and stronger. I was coming home._

Frik was running in the water and running to where Merlin's boat was heading.

"Sorry I'm late. Ship left without me- dreadfully rude, really. Well, coming aboard," Frik said as he whistled.

Merlin asked, "Who are you?

"Shh! I can't concentrate," Frik said, disguised as a pirate. "These are treacherous waters- strong currents, unseen rocks."

A couple of the fairies started messing with Merlin until he flicked them all away, and Frik disappeared to where the Queen was walking off.

Frik said, in an accent, "Follow me, follow me. Follow me... Follow me. Don't get lost, don't get lost. He literally changed into a newer person. "This way, if you will, master Merlin."

Merlin got out and looked at the Queen.

"Your majesty, well, I mean I'm rather pleased to present..."

" Merlin," Queen mab finished.

"Merlin, you've come at last," the Queen Mab said, looking at him. "Do you know who I am?"

Merlin answered, "Queen Mab."

"Yes. You've grown handsome and true. I did well when I created you," Mab saiud. She called to her fellow people. "This is Merlin who comes to save us He will bring the people back to the old ways.

"Why am I here?" Merlin asked as Frik brought books into the room.

"To learn. I will teach you to become the most powerful wizard in the world," Mab answered.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"To lead mortals back to us and the old ways."

"Well, what if I don't want to be a wizard?"

"It's your Destiny. Remember that branch and how you made it grow? That's why you're here- To learn. Oh, Merlin, Merlin... You'll soon know the power that is in you And when it is unleashed You will hold this world in the hollow of your hand."

As she rose her hand, Merlin did, and when she clutched her hand into a fist, Merlin did and the crystal in his hand crushed as well.

"All the magic of the universe and all the spells you will ever need are in these books, Merlin," Mab explained.

"If I'm half mortal, will I die?" Merlin asked.

"In the fullness of time. We cannot change that but... We can change form. But it is only an illusion Particularly in his case. "

She shedded Frik's shape.

"Sometimes we can see into the future," the Queen said, she unveiled her veil to show an older version of Merlin.

"This is you as you will be," Mab said.

"Will I grow that old?" Merlin asked.

"Have a care, young Merlin," older Merlin groaned.

"Sorry, sir," Merlin said, now embarrassed.

"No, but you're right," older merlin as he got closer to young Merlin's face. "Try and stay as young inside as you are now. That's another thing to watch out for, young Merlin. Don't start giving advice. "

THe vision ended with himn , Frik came over.

"Now, master Merlin There are three classes of magic. Three stages of progression to full wizard status. The first and lowest stage Is wizard by incantation. Abracadabra. Devonshot. The second-stage wizards are hand wizards Whose magic is performed by gestures of the hands And fingers."

Meanwhile, Mab had been visibly bored and annoyed. So bored that she had water spill on him, but had it halted, and Frik started to talk nervously, "The third and highest stage of wizardry- The supreme exponents- Are wizards of pure thought Who need no words nor gestures, but by their will alone Pierce the heavens. Of course, only the most supremely gifted Personages become Wizards of the third stage."

"Oh, get on with it," Mab groaned and put the cup upsidedown, causing the water to hit Frik.

"Yes, madam," Frik said. "Any questions?"

He then spit out a pool full of water out of his mouth.

 _I studied day and night and learned of those unseen forces that hold this world together. Learnt the secret ways of other worlds that exist beneath the surface and behind the mirrors._

Merlin was tired as Frik concentrated on the magic.

"Now you try it." Frik told him.

Merlin groaned, "Must I?"

"Yes! Right hand, sir. Right hand." Merlin did put it on, but he didn't care. He never was able to sleep. "Now, master Merlin, put it out. Left hand. Concentrate."

Merlin groaned, and instead of taking out the candle, he took half the wax as well which landed on Frik's face.

"That happened Because you didn't concentrate," Frik said. This caused Merlin to put his head down and groan.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

For weeks, Nixie has been alone with no one. She wanted to see Merlin again. Nixie was eating her dinner with Ambrosia. The women smiled, but nothing cheered Nixie up. It wasn't until Ambrosia started caughing.

"Auntie A, are you alright?" Nixie asked. AMbrosia at first said nothing before answering, "I'm fine, Nixie dear. Why don't you go to the lake and think for a while.

Nixie looked at her before heading out and went to the lake. She called for help, and the Lady of the Lake appeared. Nixie looked at the Lady and began to spoke.

"Who are you?" Nixie asked.

"I am the Lady of the Lake, Nixie, and why did you call for me?"

"Did I call for you?" Nixie wondered.

"Oh, but you did my dear," the lady said. "It is not nice for you to lock your mother out of your thoughts."

"You're my mother?"

"DO you know why you have a birthmark, child?" the Lady asked.

"No."

"We are all the same," the Lady of the Lake said,s howing her the birth mark.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I never left you, Nixie. I've always been with you?"

"Yet, why didn't you reveal yourself to me before. "

"Because, I did not want you to get involved with what your aunt has plans for you or Merlin."

"Take me to him, Mother," Nixie said. "Take me home to my brother."

The Lady offered Nixie the boat and she used something she refused to use: she used her magic. She guided it and had to find Merlin.


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge

**Chapter 3**

 **Revenge**

"Well... How is he doing?" Mab asked as Frik came back.

"Did you read my report, madam?" Frik asked nervously.

"Yes, yes, but I want your personal impressions," Mab said, annoyed.

"Well, I mean, I rather think he's got the ability. He could indeed be the greatest."

"Oh, I knew it."

" But he never will be. He can't get past being a hand wizard. He doesn't want to do it. In his heart, he doesn't like magic." Frik said.

"He doesn't like it?" she said and threw the crystal on the couple of rocks.

Frik stammered, "Well, I-I-I-I know it sounds shocking But, I mean, that's the way it is, isn't it?"

"Well, we've got to make him like it."

"I have work for him to do. Th-the truth is... He wants to go home."

"Home? Home?!" the Queen said shocked.

The lady appeared at ice, which Melrin was sitting in the cave alone. She asked, "Why did you call me, Merlin?

"I didn't, Merlin said.

"You did."

Merlin stood up and aksed the Lady of the Lake, "Who are you?"

She answered, The lady of the lake. How are you getting on with my sister Mab? We two don't get on."

"Why? I don't approve of what she's been doing- Creating you, and letting your mother die like that," the Lady 'blurted out.

"She let my mother die?" Merlin said, now furiated.

"Oh, dear. I shouldn't have told you, but it just slipped out," Lady of the Lake said.

"I'm going home."

"You should. Your auntie ambrosia Is very ill. My daughter, Nixie is coming for you. She will lead you back home.

Nixie? Not-"

"Yes, you're sister, Nixie," the Lady of the Lake answered.

Merlin walked out and saw a boat coming, but ignored it. Nixie came off and whispered his name.

"Merlin," she whispered. Merlin looked at her.

"Nixie, how did you—"

"No time to explain what is going on, but we must go."

The two of them went into the boat.

"Auntie is very ill," Nixie cried and they left with Nixie using her magic to get them to the other side.

"Why didn't you tell me you can do magic?" Merlin asked.

"I was to scared to," Nixie answered.

Oh, master Merlin?" Frik called in once they were in the room. He realized Merlin was _not_ there. "Where is he?"

"Oh. If I may say so, madam It really would help matters If you two could agree to..."

"He's on his way home To that viper of a witch ambrosia. How can he get across the lake? My dear sister and my niece, Nixie," Mab said. Frik looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I knew I had a niece. She is another subject I'm not going to talk about."

"When I want your advice, I'll ask for it, Frik," Mab interrupted him.

"As you wish, madam. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to lose him."

Ambrosia was more than ill. She was dying and she didn't know that Nixie was gone to find Merlin.

"Where is he?" a familiar voice asked. She looked up to see Mab there.

"So... Here you are again. Still a chip off the old iceberg, I see. Oh, please, don't bother to knock," Ambrosia said sarcastically.

"Where's Merlin?" Mab snapped.

"You've lost him, haven't you? Well, I must say, it's typical. You've been sliding down the ladder of success so quickly these last few years. You must have got splinters in your backside."

As she took a drink of her stew, Mab hissed at Ambrosia, causing her to choke up the soupl

"Don't provoke me Ambrosia. I'm in no mood for your jibes."

"Well, I'm anxious about him, too. You should have taken better care of him," Ambrosia said before caughing again.

"He'll be here. He's heard you're ill."

"I'm not ill. I'm dying."

When he and Nixie, you must send him back."

"Can't you make him come back?

"It's better that you tell him his place is with me."

"No. I won't do that."

"Do you defy me?" Mab hissed in her raspy voice.

"Of course I defy you," Ambrosia sneered. "I've always defied you."

Mab inquired, "Why?"

"It's my nature. When my boy and my girl come, I'll say not one word. He'll do what's in his heart," Ambrosia said. With that, Mab started screaming an dobjects flew around everywhere, startling Ambrosia and getting her excited.

"Now see what you made me do," Mab said. Then she realised that Ambrosia didn't answer her until she saw the former paganism witch on the floor. "Ambrosia? Ambrosia! What is it?"

"You tell me," Ambrosia chuckled. "You're the mistress of magic."

"Auntie a! Auntie a!" Merlin shouted and he saw there lying on the floor dying. Young Nixie came in and screamed.

"Auntie Ambrosia!" Nixie cried.

"Nixie, you found him and he's come back," Ambrosia said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked her.

"Nothing. Everything's as it should be. Merlin, Nixie remember: Only listen to your heart," Ambrosia said and she died.

Merlin grew anger inside him, unlike Nixie who was crying her eyes out, and ignoring Queen Mab.

"You killed her!" Merlin shouted.

"No, I didn't." Mab denied.

"You killed her like you killed my real mother," Merlin sneered with hot tears falling down his cheeks.

"No. I only let her die," Mab said. Then Merlin raised his hand to strike Mab but could not hae the power to strike her down. "You haven't the power to strike me."

"Watch my power grow," Merlin said through gritted teeth and was ready to strike her more, holding up more than usual then he fell to the ground.

"That was very good, Merlin. I'm impressed," Mab praised him.

"I'll never forgive you," Merlin cried.

"I'm sorry About your mother and Ambrosia, but they were casualties of war," Mab defended herself. "I am fighting to save my people from extinction."

"I don't care if you die and disappear."

"I will, unless I fight and win."

"I'll never help you."

"You will. I'll make you."

Nixie started crying more and screamed. She screamed so high that the objects started moving and destroying things as she screamed.

"And my powerful niece too," Mab said and disappeared in a crack of thunder. Merlin went over and comforted Nixie as she was hugged into his arms.

Merlin and Nixie stood together and Nixie bent down and put the flower on the grave of Merlin's mother then on Ambrosia's grave. Merlin took a knife and cut his hand.

"What are you—" Nixie started.

"Making a blood promise," Merlin sneered as they sat down. "Nixie I swear on ambrosia's grave and the grave of my mother, I'll only ever use my powers to defeat Queen Mab, and to protect Nixie. On this, I swear. And thus I set my course."

 _I knew Mab had heard me, but right from the start, she believed she could make me break my oath. After all, part of her was in me. So she waited patiently in the shadow for the time when she could strike, and make me see the error of my ways. So the world turned and turned again. The rain fell on the just and unjust alike. Men and women were cut down like wheat To be born again strong. Mab had to wait years, but it didn't matter. Those years passed as if in seconds. Then she found a way of making me break my oath._


End file.
